


Eruri Dream House

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Sex, eruri - Freeform, gets sexy, starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to get married,"  he said. "I want to learn humanity’s past and pass that knowledge to future generations. I want humanity to strive and move back to the top. And my biggest dream is to find my soulmate and live together in a secluded cabin, far from civilization. Just the two of us, alone and in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruri Dream House

Erwin always said, Dreams aren’t for someone like me. He always thought he was like a time bomb. He wouldn’t last long and when he detonated, he’d hurt others around him. He tried his hardest to push his dreams away, especially if they involved the ones he loved. He had a dream to spread his father’s knowledge but that got his father killed. He also had the fantasy of being with his first love, Marie, but she left with another man, leaving Erwin broken hearted. He decided to ignore his dreams after Marie left. He devoted his entire life to the military, which also gave him time to put down his own selfish dreams to rest. Until he met Levi.

Levi Ackerman, also known as his everything. Erwin’s urge to dream returned as a blooming relationship began to blossom between him and Levi. His ability to repress his dreams died and he was scared. He knew he would hurt Levi and himself some how but he did not want to give up Levi.

He had confessed his fears to Levi and Levi only scoffed. He did not care about being hurt, he just wanted to be with Erwin for as long as possible. And those words made Erwin’s dreams rise back up into existence and he shared each dream with Levi.

I want to get married, he said. I want to learn humanity’s past and pass that knowledge to future generations. I want humanity to strive and move back to the top. And my biggest dream is to find my soulmate and live together in a secluded cabin, far from civilization. Just the two of us, alone and in love.

Levi remembered each dream. He became determined to fulfill as many of Erwin’s fantasies as possible.

He and Erwin got married a year later. They also discovered more of the titans’ weaknesses and took larger steps to victory. During the dreams, there were struggles. Erwin had lost his arm and Levi got a permanent leg injury. But Erwin refused to end his dreams with Levi. Levi was different from his other dreams.

Erwin decided to step down from the military when he was 48 due to his injuries. Levi dropped out after about 2 years so he could be with Erwin. And so he could give Erwin his biggest and most important dream.

…

Levi took his husband far out from the main town on a carriage. It was about 2 hours away from civilization.

“Erwin,” Levi spoke. “Would you say I’m your soulmate?”

Erwin gave Levi a warm smile. “Of course Levi. Why do you ask?”

“I just need to be sure I’m doing this right.”

Erwin tilted his head. “Doing what right?”

“Something. You’ll see soon enough. Now just relax old man.”

“You’re exactly the same since the day we met. And I wouldn’t change one thing about you still.”

Levi’s cheeks became rosy. “Tch. Corny old bastard.”

“Would you ever change anything about me?”

“Of course not. What makes you think that I would?”

“Nothing. Just checking.”

Levi crossed his arms and poked Erwin with his foot. “We’re here. Make sure ya don’t break your hip trying to get out.”

Erwin chuckled and stepped outside. Levi followed.

Erwin froze up when he saw their destination.

“Well, how’d I do?” Levi smirked.

“It’s… Amazing…”

Erwin gazed at a cabin, it was very large and secluded. It was surrounded by all kinds of nature. Not too far from house, stood the mountains. It was everything Erwin ever wanted. The home away from society with his soulmate.

Levi smiled at Erwin and watched his eyes fill up with tears of joy.

“Levi…” Erwin hiccuped slightly as he spoke. “Thank you…”

“Come on, ya old sack of flesh. Look inside.”

Levi took the blubbering mess inside.

The inside already held their possessions and some new things too.

The cabin had 2 floors, 2 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and countless clossets, already full of their memories.

It was everything Erwin ever dreamed of. “How much did this cost you?”

“Not much. Since it’s so far out the price was pretty low.”

Erwin turned to Levi and hugged him. “Ya wanna know something, Levi?”

“What?”

“This wouldn’t be my dream home if you weren’t here.”

Levi lightly pushed his husband away. “Dammit… Why’re you so great…?”

“It’s a gift.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “More like a curse.”

Erwin giggled. “Levi.”

“What?”

 

“I don’t think I deserve someone like you. I mean, I’ve caused so many deaths with only one word. And you,” Erwin gave a small chuckle. “you caused amazing dreams to burst into life. I’ve almost made you die countless times. How could you love a monster like me?”

Hey, oldie. Drop the sad shit spewing outta your face hole. You are letting words get to you that you haven’t heard in years. You are not nor will you ever be a monster. Got it?”

“But I almost-”

“Idiot! You have never once hurt me. It’s my own damn fault that I nearly got killed. Not yours. So shut the hell up before I fucking gut punch you.”

Erwin grinned. “Thank you, Levi. I love you.”

“I love you too. Even if you are becoming a bald and saggy old sack of junk.”

The two of them laughed.

“Thanks,” Erwin smiled.

Levi stood on his tip-toes and pushed his lips onto Erwin’s.

Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist and hoisted him up.

Levi gasped. “Hey!”

“I’m sorry, honey. But we both knew I had to do that.”

“Whatever.”

“Tell me where the master bedroom is.”

“Upstairs, third door on your left. Now set me down. There’s no way you can carry me up those stairs with just one arm.”

Erwin set Levi down and followed him to the bedroom.

“Now,” Levi jumped onto the bed and sprawled himself out. “Come on, daddy. Let’s break this bed in.”

Erwin pounced on top of Levi and crashed their lips together. He forced Levi’s mouth open with his tongue and jammed the muscle inside.

Levi moaned and squirmed under Erwin.

Erwin completely devoured Levi’s mouth. He also started to run his hand up and down his lover’s back.

Levi pulled away from him and got a firm grip on Erwin’s shirt. He ripped it open, buttons flying in every direction.

“Woah Levi-”

Levi began to kiss, lick, and bite his chest and abs. “I hated that shirt,” he breathed.

Erwin stroked Levi’s black locks.

The smaller man moved down lower with his lips.

Erwin watched Levi undo his trousers and yank them down. Levi rubbed his lover’s crotch through his boxers.

“Levi-”

“Shut up, ya meat sack. Let me do this for you,” he pulled down Erwin’s boxers, revealing his hard dick. He licked his lips. “Yum.”

Erwin smirked. “Yum?”

“Yeah. Ya got a problem with that?”

“Nope.”

Levi dipped his head down. He kissed the tip before he started to put the organ into his mouth.

Erwin panted, watching Levi work his magic.

Levi wiggled his ass a little bit.

“Looks like you’re feeling a bit empty.”

“Mmmm…” Levi groaned.

“I can fix that,” Erwin reached his hand to Levi’s ass and started to gently stroke the crease of it through his pants.

Levi moaned and wiggled his back side a little more.

Erwin really tried to pull down Levi’s pants on his own but he couldn’t do it with just one hand.

Levi pulled his pants down, not moving his mouth from Erwin’s giant cock. “Mmmm…” he moaned as Erwin’s fingers touched his bare ass.

“Levi, I’m gonna start putting some fingers in you,” he started with just his index finger. He smirked as Levi gasped. “You like that?”

Levi nodded as he took the dick deeper into his throat. “More…” he mumbled.

Erwin obliged to his husband’s request. He added his middle finger and began scissoring Levi. “Good?”

Levi desperately shook his head. “More!”

“My, my, so greedy,” he put 2 more fingers in. “You’re loosening up so quickly.”

Levi pushed himself back so the fingers would go deeper inside.

“Levi. You may want to stop sucking. I’m going to-”

Levi suddenly took all of Erwin into his mouth. That action made Erwin come immediately. Levi swallowed all of it and moaned. He pulled his lips away, licking them.

“God dammit, Levi,” Erwin smirked.

“Take your fingers out, daddy. Let me ride you.”

“Do you think you’re loosened up enough for that?”

Levi pulled out Erwin’s fingers and crawled on top of him. “I’m fine,” he balanced himself above Erwin’s cock, then slowly lowered himself down onto it. He moaned as the tip started to enter him.

Erwin gulped as he watched Levi.

Levi had to stop for a moment. He was halfway down and he didn’t know if he could take any more of it. “Dammit… Why’re you so fucking huge...?”

Erwin chuckled. “Here. Let me help you,” he began to push more into Levi.

Levi bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

The older man loved Levi’s expression. He looked so desperate and so turned on. And nothing made Erwin happier than the fact that he’s the only one who gets to see Levi so horny.

Erwin managed to push his entire cock into Levi. “How does it feel?”

“Fucking amazing. Fantastic. Wonderful. Oh God!!” Levi yelled in ecstasy as Erwin slowly began to move.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Levi lunged forward and kissed Erwin deeply.

Erwin thrusted into Levi harder.

“For an old sad sack, you’ve still got it!” Levi shouted.

“I’m not sad! I have you!”

Levi put his entire tiny right hand on Erwin’s face. “Shut up, old bastard, and just pound me.”

Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi and held him close. He heard every moan from those flawless lips escaping from his throat. Enchanting. Erwin thought.

“Oh Erwin…” Levi moaned. “You’re too good at this! I can’t last much longer! Dammit! Erwin!”

“Together now, Levi.”

Levi let out a loud wail as he came all over Erwin’s chest, and then Erwin came inside of Levi.

Levi collapsed onto Erwin. “You son of a bitch, old man… How on Earth can you shoot out so much spunk at your God forsaken age?”

“How can you still let out a scream like that at your age?”

Levi scoffed and lifted himself off of Erwin’s cock. “Son of a whore… I’m so god damn full.”

“You wanna hop in the shower?”

“Is that even a question?” Levi got up from the bed. It took him a second to catch his balance. “You gonna join me?”

Erwin nodded and stood by his husband.

“This really is my dream house,” he said.


End file.
